An interview with your favourite Zelda Charaters!!
by WereWolfoZelda
Summary: Including WereWolfoLink and WereWolfoZelda!!!
1. Interview 1-WereWolfoLink

On febuary 13th, 2002  
  
*WereWolfoLink does not exist in real life but he's my charter and I made him up.This interview should NOT be taken seriously.*  
  
Michelle: Greetings, WereWolfoLink! Thanks for taking the time to answer a few questions.  
WereWolfoLink: Hey, no problem!  
  
M: Alrighty, let's start with something I've been wondering for a while: Why do you like cheese so much?  
WWL: mmmm....100 slices of American cheese.....*drools*  
  
M: That still doesn't anwser my question  
WWL: Because it tastes good  
  
M: Why do you eat soo much?  
  
WWL: Me like cheese  
  
M: .................Speaking of eating, what's that secret ingreadient in LonLon surprize recipe in your cookbook?  
WWL: It's house meat. Hence the name LonLon surprize. It's house meat!  
  
M: I heard you got a new rap album out.Is this ture?  
WWL: Yep!It's called "I like cheese"! Buy it now!  
  
M: Would you like to give us a sample?  
WWL: Ok.......  
  
M: *makes Boom Chi Boom Boom Boom Boom chi sounds*  
WWL: My name's wolfie, I realy like cheese, de le de le dee, dee de de de de......  
  
M: That's great!But...  
WWL: No wait there's more!...Don't *#@#ing *#@# with me or I'll come like Jawz and *#@#ing bite your *#@#ing @*/$ off,I realy like cheese, I kinda need a pee, de le de le dee!  
  
M: I'm sure it'll be a hit. And you say all the money is going to charity?  
WWL: Yep.  
  
M: What's it called?  
WWL: It's called M.B.P which helps people like me live a better life!  
  
M: What's M.B.P stand for?  
WWL: My. Back. Pocket! ^_^  
  
M: I'm sure the money will be used very well.  
WWL: Me too!  
  
M: How did you get to be a were wolfo?  
  
WWL: ... Huh?  
M: A were wolfo.  
  
WWL: A what?  
M: Great big dog monster thing! Very scary, howls at the moon! Half human, half wolfo!!  
  
WWL: What? You mean like the teletubbies?  
M: Yeah they are scary but no cause they're no were wolfos!!  
  
WWL: What you mean then?  
M: Errr....hmmm....Like WereWolfoZelda...  
  
WWL: What?! WereWolfoZelda is a WereWolfo?! Wow, you learn something new everyday!^_^  
M: ......o.O....Well?.....  
  
WWL: Well what?  
M: How did you turn out like her?!!!!  
  
WWL: I didn't.  
M: You did!!!Just tell me!!  
  
WWL: Well I don't know!You're the auother!!  
  
M: Got any last advice to our readers?  
  
WWL: Stay in school, don't do drugs, eat lots of cheese, and buy my rap album!  
  
You'll see more interviews from me! This is Michelle signing off! 


	2. Interview 2-....some fat guy called Rayr...

*Rayru does not exist in real life. The some people in japan made him up so I can't say that I own him.This interview should NOT be taken seriously.*  
  
Michelle: Welcome, Rayru! Take a seat  
Rayru: Will do! My butt is killing me!*as he sits down you hear the chair creak under pressure*  
  
M: I'll start off with a question that everyone asks.  
  
R: Fire away!  
M: When Link was in his 7 year comma did you have to wash him and that?  
  
R: Well, every night I would change him into his pajamas and........? HEY! WHY YOU WANNA KNOW THIS?!  
  
M: Just wondering.  
  
R: Why do people ask that all the time?  
  
M: *under her breath*..because you've got a fat ass..  
  
R: *shouts* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
M: I said those clothes are so class!  
  
R: Oh.  
  
M: Speaking of clothes, why are you wearing a t-shirt saying "Stupid Fat Guy?"  
  
R: It don't say that! It says "Sage Of Light"!!  
  
M: It's a good thing you can't read!It says "Stupid Fat Guy"  
  
R: *looks down*........AHHH!! HOW THE HELL?! You're the author right?  
  
M: yeah....  
  
R: Get this fixed!!  
  
M: No thanks. I think I'll just sit here, point at you and laugh! HAHAHA!  
  
R: You better get this fixed!  
  
M: Yeah, yeah. Lets carry on. Recently there's been a romour that you've been sleeping with the houses of LonLon Ranch. We have a good sorce, who shall stay unnamed *cough* Link *cough*  
  
R: Huh? Where do you get this stuff?!  
  
M: From being nosy.  
  
R: Oh.  
  
M: You're not deneing it. So you're saying it's ture  
  
R: WHAT?! NO! It's not ture! *looks around neaveously*  
  
M: Got any advice before we go?  
  
R: Yeah. Eat football, sleep football, drink Coca ~ Cola!  
  
M: Do they pay you to say that stuff?!  
  
R: Yes. They do. 


End file.
